


Red Dead Redemption 2 Tumblr Works

by QueenAnarchy



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAnarchy/pseuds/QueenAnarchy
Summary: a bunch of works from my tumblr that can be found here https://reddeadtwofics.tumblr.com/please do feel free to ask request things!





	1. Arthur Morgan Drunk Headcanons

Alright, so I was playing around on my game and noticed.. Hey i can grab a drink, and Uncle came up as he was drunk and thought to myself. I wanna see how much it takes for Arthur to get shit faced so… I did just that

* * *

  * I only takes Arthur roughly 5 beers to get drunk
  * 1 bottle of whiskey to get him under that haze
  * Arthur leans to the left when he's drunk
  * He curls in on himself a little when he chugs
  * Arthur with watching how he interacts with everyone in the gang when he was drunk is amazing
  * He is a sweet guy when he is, laughing and just to sweet and kind 
  * Like all of them is telling people to smile and cracking jokes the whole time
  * And the gang just mostly has the same reaction “uh oh… Arthurs drunk again” but it's not in a bad way, it's in a happy light hearted way i noticed. 
  * There are only a few people who really know how to handle Arthur right when he's drunk, Hosea , Susan and maybe Uncle. I say that cause Arthur gets a little emotional. Always wanting someone to maybe poke around and laugh, these three know he's going to get a little sappy and goofy.
  * Also emotional, i say there has been times drinking he was laughing one moment then suddenly got really sad leaning on Hosea with a sad face about to try.
  * “You okay there Arthur?” “.... Hosea you think it rains cause the sky is sad?” Hosea will only sigh and rub his back. “No, no arthur, the sky is not crying because it's sad, only because it's happy” 
  * Arthur would be quiet for a while before laughing and agreeing with him.
  * Arthur really needs someone there, he can't be drinking alone, he doesn't like to be alone then and seeks out the gang for company.
  * He LOVES when people start up songs at the camp fire when he's drunk, he will sing loudly and totally off tune but the hell, HE WANTS TO SING DANMIT
  * I can see Arthur getting kinda affectionate as well, wants to touch, maybe hugs a lotta people in camp in strong bear hugs. 
  * Don't remind him but he loves to hug John, John fights up and wiggles around but Arthur knows he has to give him one, look at him.. He looks so sad…. IMA GO HUG HIM AND CHEER HIM UP!
  * Smile John! 
  * Dutch has also been a victim to Arthurs hugs, but he puts up less of a fight and deals with it with a sigh patting Arthurs shoulder. 
  * Hosea has learned the less you move, the shorter the hug. Hosea has tried to tell John this, but he refuses to answer
  * Arthur has loose lips when he's drunk. You remember that one time Sean fell off his horse maybe yea.. Arthurs gonna tell everyone at the campfire, or that one time when they were younger John cried because Arthur pushed him into a water trough once. John thought he was going to die. 
  * Arthur doesn't know his own limit a lot of the time, and will keep drinking till he blacks out and wakes up in maybe someone else's tent, at the campfire, or next to a tree a little away from camp.

_ **Arthur in a relationship with reader** _

  * Arthur loves you
  * He loves you so much
  * He has to tell you
  * Arthur cant keep his hands off you, and not in a sexual way he wants to hold your hand, please… just.. He wants to hold it. It's so nice and soft and oh no… he's crying
  * I know some people might disagree with me but fuck you, no i feel like hes gonna be so clingy and want you there. 
  * Like say you are sitting at the campfire with him sitting on the ground between your legs, his head resting on your knee as he is laughing and singing along, and you need to get up, maybe because your hungry, or want a drink. You get up and tell him you will be right back.
  * He will forget you walked away to get it.
  * He's going to look like a lost kicked puppy there. Just calling your name looking around, getting up cause he has to find you.
  * And when he does
  * BEAR HUG
  * WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN
  * I LOVE YOU SO MUCH
  * Arthur please….
  * Just he was so worried you left him.
  * He has to tell everyone he loves you, you have no idea how many times Charles sat there letting Arthur talk his ear off. 
  * “I love them… I love them so much”
  * “They have the best color eyes”
  * “And best kisses… and hands” 
  * “Charles… Charles i.. Charles i think i love them”
  * “Charles, did i tell you i love them?” 
  * He's so happy and melts watching you with his eyes.
  * Be prepared for him to try and tell everyone at camp about you
  * And I mean this in a clean way… but also in a dirty way.
  * “Did… did you know that y/n can like… use their mouth-” “ARTHUR” “what… it's good I have to tell them” 
  * He has to hug you, just again he has to always touch you in some way.
  * When it's time for him to stop, you have to pull it out of his hands as he brings it to his mouth.
  * You have to drag him to his cot
  * You really do, full on pulling his hand or arm or maybe his shirt to pull him along. 
  * Arthur will not let you leave his tent when he has to go to sleep
  * He will call for you, maybe cry a little, get scared cause.. Maybe your going to leave him
  * He thinks he is a mess
  * You might hate him now for drinking
  * Please lay with him in that cot
  * Or let him rest his head in your lap to let him fall asleep
  * Pet his head, hold his hand, let him cuddle you
  * He likes to face you his face in your chest and have you rub his back or shoulders
  * He out like a light then. 
  *   
  

  * Just Arthur is so sweet and carefree, emotional drunk plz someone love him. 


	2. Arthur Morgan x Reader Secret Love

  * It was you who found Arthur
  * You found him passed out on the ground with a nasty wound on his side and a cut on his head. 
  * With your horse it was hard to move him, he is a big man, with a struggle you were able to sling him over your horses rump
  * Lucky your cabin wasn't too far away from where he passed out. 
  * It takes so long to get him inside of the place, but getting him in the bed you were able to see to his wounds and it turned into a waiting game. 
  * Living in the cabin you spent most of your time as a trapper and hunter, leaving a few times to look at traps and returning the man was still passed out.
  * Changing his bandages on the 3rd week, he woke up, confused and dazed.
  * You ended up learning this man's name was Arthur Morgan.
  * He didn't have the strength to leave right away, so he ended up staying with you for a few more days, close to another week. 
  * When it was time, he bid you farewell and asked for you to take him into blackwater. You did so but felt upset with him leaving. Being in the woods in your cabin it felt lonely. 
  * Leaving him in town you slowly made your way back to your cabin
  * It was a few days before a knock at your door, and to your surprise it was Arthur standing there. 
  * You both kept this pattern up for the next few weeks, weeks turned into months, then years. 
  * You learned more about him each day, and learned at times he would disappear before coming back a little battered but smiling to see you. 
  * You learned about Mary, and you also learned about Eliza and Issac. 
  * You were there to offer him comfort the few times he came over upset and sad. 
  * After a while a relationship started to bloom with you both, he would stay longer and longer before having to return to who knows where. 
  * You have asked him before but he never told you, only said it was work and it would keep him away, but promised to come back for you. 
  * After being together for a while, you and Arthur did fool around and with that something small bloomed, bloomed inside you.
  * You ended up falling pregnant, you were scared to tell Arthur because of his past losing Issac not sure how well he would take it. 
  * After waiting when you started to show, Arthur has been away for a while and you kept growing, knowing he would know when he showed up, but still you needed to make sure he knew when he came back. 
  * With the normal knock on the door you smile to yourself having found the courage to tell him to let him know for sure, or well you would if it was him at the door, instead it was other men with green bandannas around their necks.
  * Roughly grabbing you and shouting they asked of a man named Dutch, as well as asking for Arthur, having a gun pointed to your head.

* * *

Tears ran down your face as they tired you to a chair, one of them had their hand in your hair pulling your head back hard feeling the pain in your neck ache and burns from the cuts on your face from there punches that broke the skin. “Well, if your not giving up their little Dutch is.. Then we just have to wait for this little hound Arthur, seems he had been smitten with you, even to have your pregnate” the male mumbled into your ear with a sickening grin pulling harder.

It was agonizing pain sitting there, they asked and shouted at you for Arthur and you gave them the same answer, you didn't know, he never told you. The answer seemed to keep angering them, they tore the cabin apart looking for things of value, looking for anything that might tell them where arthur would be, and this man named Dutch.   


You felt like utter shit, but you also grew scared, grew scared for the life inside you growing. They seemed to avoid it thankfully but ended up leaving small cuts on your and large bruises. They stayed in the cabin waiting. It felt like forever you seemed to lose time tied to that chair.   


After a few days there was the loud thundering of hooves from horses, the loud whine from it as it was forced to pick up it's pace. The men around you seemed to move into different places around the cabin, there was only a few roughly 5 or 6 of them.

It happened in a blur the shouts and gunshots that run out, the panic that raced in your veins as Arthur barged into the cabin followed by a man with shoulder length hair that's shorter than him. A gun drawn pointing at the man behind you who grabbed your neck pointing a gun at your head.   


It all happened too fast, clenching your teeth you were ready for the swift death, but the gunshot that rang out you could feel the man's hand let go of your neck as well as the gun that landed on the ground with the heavy thud of the body. Gasping and shaking the tears ran down your face, making your face messy with your messed up h/c hair. Arthur stood there staring at you his face worried, but a mix of fear and confusion staring at you. “A-Arthur” you whimpered out. Hearing your broken voice he seemed to snap out of it removing the rope from your body.

Being free from it you leaned forward clinging to him, the fear still running in your blood as you started to sob uncontrollably into his shirt, gripping him tightly refusing to let go of him. He was scared to touch you, but slowly he moved his hand and patted your back lightly before moving both of his arms to pull you close to his chest.   


“John… grab a few things for her we are taking her back, the O’Driscoll’s are going to come back.. We need to get her out of here” he mumbled picking you up like you weigh nothing to him. Getting you on his horse he took what the man named John grabbed onto his horse as well. Yet having him pull away from you, panic sparked as you reached out to grab him not wanting to be away from him.   


Mounting up Arthur purred his horse to get moving wanting to be away from there before more people showed up. Having you in front of him he had a hand on your hip, almost scared to touch your larger stomach. He didn't say anything as he rode.

Taking a while he came to a stop looking back at John. “head back to camp.. I'll be there in a cmoment” John gave him a look before he sighed and nodded taking off on his horse. It was quiet as he started his horse in a slow walk. It was quiet, and the air was tense before he finally said something. “How long?” he asked softly not looking down at you. You felt he was upset about it and disappointed. Chewing at your lip you didn't answer right away. With the quiet woods around you both you finally broke the silence. “A little after you left… I was going to tell you, but you never came back”   


Arthur frowned deeper if he could before he sighed resting his head on your shoulder. Moving his hand up from your waist he carefully place it on the bump giving it a small rub. Feeling his hand on you, you almost didn't feel the tears that dripped from his face onto your shoulder. Turning your head to him you gave him a slightly painful smile. Kissing the side of his head with a loving touch to his hair he broke. He started to mumble about how he lost Eliza, and his son back then for not being around and how he almost lost you for being gone as well, and another one of his children before they even took their first breath.   


“Arthur… it's okay im here now, im breathing” you whispered to him placing another kiss on his head the best you could from how you sit in the saddle with him. Arthur looked at your face, frowning from all the marks they left on you. He ran a finger over your cheek in a dark bruise and sighed. “Im taking you to my camp… with my family sort of” he mumbled wrapping his arms around you tight with a small purr of his horse. “I'm not leaving you alone again” Arthur already lost his chances with other family, he didn't want to lose you as well, he didn't want to love someone he let into his heart again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you wanna read more on this, i was thinking on a part 2 with the reader being at camp, and how the others react maybe Hosea and Dutch on there opinions or maybe some cute fluff


End file.
